


October

by Multifiiction



Category: Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X reader - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Slow Dancing, being in love, fall - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: There is just something about fall, the cold, the hot drinks, the rain. You just love it.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & You, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Kudos: 53





	October

October was your favourite month for a number of reasons.   
You loved Halloween, the drinks and the food that came along with it. You also loved to sit right in front of your window with a warm blanket over your shoulders and with a hot drink in your hand as your husband hugged you from behind. And of course, your wedding anniversary was in October as well.   
Fred and you agreed to get married in October due to your fascination with the month. Fred also wanted to remember his wedding date easily, so it helped that he could associate it with Halloween, even if it wasn’t on the exact same date as Halloween.  
This year was no different, you were excited to see what new bakes and drinks will people come up with. All-day in the shop you couldn’t sit still. Of course, you worked in your husband’s and his brother’s shop as a cashier. You also enjoyed very much that this time of the year the twins would come up with even more special products. Your favourite was a special candy cane that would turn parts of you into a creature. It could be anything from a werewolf or a black cat to a vampire. You loved to see not only children but people of all ages come to the shop and leave with a big smile on.  
“Darling, I might need to leave for a few hours, I need to go to the bank but I will try and be quick. Will you be able to handle the store alone?” you looked at Fred then around the empty store.  
“Sure, Freddy. George will stay right?”  
“Yes, in case some kids decide to flood the place.” he said as he kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right back.”  
You kissed him and he left. Leaving you and George alone. You were reading a magazine full of autumn decorations to give you some ideas on what to do with your small home. You saw some really creative ideas which you might do later on. George was in the office, you heard him fidgeting with some paperwork, so you stood up from the cashier and made your way towards him.  
“Do you need some help?” you asked and he looked at you, you could always tell the difference between them, ever since they both arrived at Hogwarts, for you it was obvious.   
“Oh, no I got it, thank you, you know usually Fred does the paper work.”  
“Yeah, he asks me to do it while he tried to think of new products.” George didn’t seem to know that so he looked at you rather surprised. “Let me do a few for you, this hour is usually quiet.”   
George ended up handing you a few papers, and you began working on them. After you were done, you decided to make small talk.   
“So… how’s Angelina?” you asked and as soon as you did his face got red. Similarly to Fred’s whenever you asked a risqué question.  
“All good. We have a date today actually.”  
“Fantastic, so are you going to ask her?”  
“Ask her what?”  
“To marry you, of course.”  
“Fred told you.”  
“No, actually I had a feeling you’d propose, but the ring that you ‘hid’ so well, the one I totally didn’t find was the real giveaway.”  
George looked at you then let out a sign. “I’m not sure. What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn’t love me as I love her? What if I screw up? What i-“ he wanted to go on but you stopped him.  
“I assume Fred had the same fears right?” he only gave you a nod. “And look where we are right now. There is just something about you Weasley boys that no woman can say no to. Facts.” you smiled and as soon as you saw him smile you heard the front door open, you hurried out to the customer, but it was only Fred.  
“Hello Darling.” he said and handed you a cup. “I found this on my way back. It’s a new café, maybe we should go there once we finish here today, if it’s good.”  
You took a sip from the cup and it tasted like magic. “Oh my, Freddy, this is the best it tastes exactly like gingerbread and the coffee, so good. We have to go there at least once this week, I want to know what else they have!” Fred smiled at how adorable you were.   
Your day went on pretty normally. As expected during the afternoon, kids flooded the store, you couldn’t even stop for a second. And after the store was closed, you were cleaning up. Fred often told you to just use magic, which you did, but you still wanted to do something, so half of the cleaning was done by you and your lovely broom. You put some music on as you danced and cleaned.  
“I’m leaving now!” you heard George yell up to you.  
“See you tomorrow George!” you greeted back and continued to dance as you heard the front door open and close. You were so caught up in your dancing and humming, you got jump scared when Fred hugged you from behind swinging you to the beat. He sang out loud as you tried to calm your heartbeat.   
You continued like that, dancing while he was holding you, cleaning the store. When you finished you put the broom against the wall, Fred made the broom move into its place as he turned you around and kissed you on the lips. You melted into him, arms coming around his neck.   
These simple moments were the ones that kept you going. Dancing with your husband and kissing while the rain started to pour outside, you just loved Octobers.


End file.
